Bunny Doll
'''Bunny Doll '''is the track#5 from Gensoumaden Saiyuki Image Album 2. The song was performed by Manabu Enuba. Lyrics Romanji =Zenbu wasuretakerya BOKU no DOA wo tataite Motto, jiyuu ni nareru kara. Kowai yume wo mita ne Kimi no hieta kokoro wo Gyutto, kowashite ageru kara. Te ni fureru mono sore dake shinjitsu to Kitto mitomeru koto ga dekireba Suki ni ikite yukeru Bunny Doll EGO ni somaru GARASU kara mieru sekai Matte ita yo kimi no utsurou KOKORO Mitodokeru Bunny Doll nagasu namida Sugaritsuku hitomi totemo ii ne. Aoi yami no soko eien ni mitsumete yo? Yume wa te ni shita kai Mie wo haru no YAmena yo Motto, honne ga hakeru kara. KIMOCHI itai n da ne Kimi no yanda omoi wo Chotto, tasukete ageru kara. Daiji na MONO wa DAME da yo Tebanashicha Gutto tsukamaete okanakereba Nidoto modoranai sa Bunny Doll dare no tame to Kuchizusamu hoho wo kande Zutto soba de kimi no ochiteku Karada dakishimeru Bunny Doll kieru KIOKU Obieteru koe ga sugoku II ne. Samenu yume no naka itsumademo utatte yo? Daiji na MONO wa DAME da yo Tebanashicha Gutto tsukamaete okanakereba Nidoto modoranai sa Bunny Doll EGO ni somaru GARASU kara mieru sekai Matte ita yo kimi no utsurou KOKORO Mitodokeru Bunny Doll nagasu namida Sugaritsuku hitomi totemo ii ne. Aoi yami no soko eien ni mitsumete yo? Bunny Doll dare no tame to Kuchizusamu hoho wo kande Zutto soba de kimi no ochiteku Karada dakishimeru Bunny Doll kieru KIOKU Obieteru koe ga sugoku II ne. Samenu yume no naka itsumademo utatte yo? |-| English = “If you want to forget everything give my door a knock it'll make you feel a whole lot better. So you had a terrifying dream, eh? Allow me to crush that spooked heart of yours. truth is only that which you can perceive by touch once you learn to accept this fact you can go on and live life as you like bunny doll, affected by the ego the world visible through the glass I’ve been waiting for you to see to it that your heart becomes void and empty Bunny doll, shedding the tears i love the look of those begging eyes. Keep on staring deep into the pale darkness forever, will ya?" "did you get what you dreamed of? stop putting on airs it makes it much easier to voice out your true intentions. It pains you, doesn't it? Allow me to provide a little aid to treat your ill thoughts. don't go letting go of the things you treasure if you don't clutch on to them tightly you may never see them again Bunny doll, for whose sake? you hum and chew your cheeks I’ll always be near to embrace your falling body Bunny doll, your memories are fading i love the sound of that scared voice. Keep on singing forever in that un awakening dream, will ya?" don't go letting go of the things you treasure if you don't clutch on to them tightly you may never see them again bunny doll, affected by the ego the world visible through the I’ve been waiting for you to see to it that your heart becomes void and empty Bunny doll, shedding the tears i love the look of those begging eyes. Keep on staring deep into the pale darkness forever, will ya? Bunny doll, for whose sake? you hum and chew your cheeks I’ll always be near to embrace your falling body Bunny doll, your memories are fading i love the sound of that scared voice. Keep on singing forever in that un awakening dream, will ya? |-| Kanji =「ぜんぶ忘れたけりゃ ボクのドアをたたいて もっと、自由になれるから。 恐い夢を見たね 君の冷えたココロを ぎゅっと、壊してあげるから。 手に触れるもの　それだけ　真実と きっと認めることができれば スキに生きてゆける Bunny doll　エゴに染まる ガラスから見える世界 待っていたよ　君の虚ろうココロ 見届ける Bunny doll　流す涙 すがりつく瞳　とてもイイね。 蒼い闇の底　永遠に見つめてよ？」 「夢は手にしたかい 見栄をはるの　ヤめなよ もっと、本音が吐けるから。 キモチ痛いんだね 君の病んだ思いを ちょっと、助けてあげるから。 大事なモノは　ダメだよ 手放しちゃ ぐっと捕まえておかなければ 二度と戻らないさ Bunny doll　誰のためと 口ずさむ　頬を噛んで ずっと傍で　君の堕ちてく 身体　抱きしめる Bunny doll　消えるキオク 怯えてる声がすごくイイね。 醒めぬ夢の中　いつまでも歌ってよ？」 大事なモノは　ダメだよ 手放しちゃ ぐっと捕まえておかなければ 二度と戻らないさ Bunny doll　エゴに染まる ガラスから見える世界 待っていたよ　君の虚ろうココロ 見届ける Bunny doll　流す涙 すがりつく瞳　とてもイイね。 蒼い闇の底　永遠に見つめてよ？ Bunny doll　誰のためと 口ずさむ　頬を噛んで ずっと傍で　君の堕ちてく 身体　抱きしめる Bunny doll　消えるキオク 怯えてる声がすごくイイね。 醒めぬ夢の中　いつまでも歌ってよ？ Category:Music Category:Lyrics